far_away_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Sun (Downfall Universe)
Black Sun was a criminal syndicate that came into prominence during the Clone Wars as the Jedi Order focused more on military affairs and less on law enforcement. Black Sun was allied with the Shadow Collective and its leader Darth Maul. The syndicate maintained bases on Mustafar and Ord Mantell and had many of the Falleen species as members. Prior to the Clone Wars, Black Sun was the most powerful and infamous crime syndicate of its time in the galaxy. ''History 'Great Galactic War' Black Sun was formed at the end of the Great Galactic War. After the Sacking of Coruscant in 3653 BBY, Galactic City soon fell into chaos and rioting, overwhelming the already stretched thin Coruscant Security Force police officers. Taking advantage of the situation, several prominent gangsters joined together and began seizing control of neighborhoods in the lower levels. With this, in reference to the gangsters, denizens of the lower levels coined the phrase "better a black sun than none" and the Black Sun crime syndicate was born. Black Sun quickly carved out a territory for itself and developed spice and weapons trafficking operations. Though their advance to claim more sectors was halted by the Justicars' Brigade, the rioting and looting never stopped within their own territory. In the following years of the Cold War, Black Sun's influence stretched beyond Coruscant and the gang became a galactic criminal syndicate. The Galactic Senate soon came to realize the full situation and CSF forces such as the Special Tactical Unit began actively fighting back to regain the sectors under Black Sun's control. It was during this time that the Republic Strategic Information Service began joint operations with the CSF and Republic Military to counter Black Sun. SIS Agent Theron Shan tracked a small cell of criminals consisting of Teff'ith and others on Coruscant in an effort to discover who was funding the Black Sun slavery ring. 'Clone Wars' Thousands of years later following the organizations establishment, During the Clone Wars, the syndicate was very influential throughout the galaxy and run by a group of Falleen noblemen from a fortress on Mustafar. 'Battle of Moridus' 'Attack on CIS Convoy' 'Marticore Raid' 'Assault on Vanhouswer' 'Assault on the Glorious Lancer' 'Assasination on Harleth' 'Unleash the Shadow of Sorrow' 'Battle of Arcura 1' 'Joining the Shadow Collective' Among its members was Ziro the Hutt. During the war, Black Sun was coerced by Darth Maul into joining his Shadow Collective after he killed their leader. Which was taken over in agreement, eventually leading toward the Takeover of Mandalore that same year. 'Takeover of Mandalore' In the year 20 BBY, the Mandalorian Death Watch allied with the Sith Lords Darth Maul and Savage Opress, launching a coup against the New Mandalorian government in an attempted takeover of Mandalore. Together, the Death Watch and the Sith assembled an army of criminals, from Black Sun and the Pyke Syndicate to the foot soldiers of the Hutt Cartels, all coming together as a coalition known as the Shadow Collective. In order to undermine the rule of the New Mandalorian leadership, the Collective's criminal element was ordered to attack New Mandalorian territory across Mandalore—including the New Mandalorians' capital city of Sundari—in order to sow panic and chaos, only for the Death Watch to arrive as rescuers, saving the people from the offworld attackers. The Shadow Collective's plans succeeded, and Pre Vizsla was able to dethrone the New Mandalorian leader, Duchess Satine Kryze, and replace her as Prime Minister and self-titled Mand'alor. During the course of the take over, the New Mandalorians have launched multiple assaults against the Mandalorian palace in Sundari-in, which resulted in the arrival of the Black Sun Private Military group in order to provide claim order to the planet in hopes of ending the New Mandalorian uprisings that were conducted by the New Mandalorians, and Mandalorian Resistance, where as a result the PMC Faction were able to launch an assault against an ancient Mandalorian ruined basin located outside the walls of Sundrai-in at a nearby forest, where as a result led to the complete fortification of the outside of Sundrai, where the New Mandalorians have just assaulted a major Death Watch outpost, that would later be calls for a sign that would soon launch an unexpected counter offensive against the Black Sun's location, however the New Mandalorians is repelled, resulting into a victory outside Sundrai-in. However back within the walls of the Sundrai-in while the PMC was fighting off against the New Mandalorian offensive, Vizsla's ambitions led him to betray his Sith allies and have them imprisoned. While in prison, Darth Maul came across the former Prime Minister of the New Mandalorian people, Almec, and elected to use the disgraced leader to replace Vizsla. Breaking free of his incarceration, Maul stormed the Sundari Royal Palace with his apprentice and Almec in tow, challenging Vizsla to a duel for leadership. Honorbound, Vizsla accepted, and the two combatants fought ferociously through the throne room, but ultimately it was Maul who proved victorious, slaying Vizsla and taking his place as leader of Death Watch. Installing Almec as the new Prime Minister, Maul secured a puppet ruler to lead the New Mandalorians while keeping his presence in the background a secret to the populace at large. Despite the hardships, The Shadow Collective were able to size control of Mandalore, with the coup succeeding, until the major power struggles that began to form amongst other various sith factions, this as a result left the Blacksun to constantly launch a defensive war on Mandalore acting as the occupational force for the Shadow Selective, while the siths battled it out in the Palace, however as a result, Darth Maul is captured and Shadow Selective is defeated along with Death Watch due to the hands of the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, and his Sith faction. As a result of this downfall of events, Black Sun was forced to evacuate Mandalore, due to the overwhelming Sith forces, overpowering everyone even Death Watch, the Black Sun PMC was forced to play once again a defensive role on the Sundrai-in space port while the Pirate and Smuggling pirates evacuated, where moments after the evacuation, the PMC units escaped through dropships and starfighters. 'Infighting within the Organization' 'Second Clone Wars' 'Galactic Ceasefire' 'Separatist-Imperial War' 'Galactic Civil War' 'Entering the Milky Way' 'Separatist Federal War' 'Military' The military of the Black Sun Criminal Organization, at the time prior to the Clone Wars was known as a full Criminal Organization of smugglers and pirates, who looted the galaxy for thousands of years since the end of the Great Galactic War, in 3653 BBY, up until the events of 33 BBY, where a stronger much powerful Private Military corporation was organized, that was organized in order to police planets and even use military style tactics, it was proven during the events of the Clone Wars, that the PMC Side of Black Sun was viewed as the most feared and the most advanced out of the entire Criminal Organization, and was mostly used for attacking planets and even conducting raids against portions of the galaxy, where the Criminal Organization Pirates and Smugglers could not. The military of Black Sun, is known to be divided into 2 sections with the Pirate/Smugglers group on one side, and the Private Military Corporation on the other side, the only difference between the two factions is that the Pirate/Smugglers factions are designed to raid ships, and conduct small scale operations on planets among the galaxy, while the PMC faction's job is through more war based tactics, while at the sametime providing more powerful weapons and armament compared to the Smuggler/Pirate side. Black Sun foot soldiers were soldiers in service of Black Sun during the Clone Wars. They were stationed at the Black Sun fortress on Mustafar, where they guarded Xomit Grunseit and the Black Sun ruling council. Their leader was Ziton Moj, who was the Captain of the Guard. Their weapon of choice was a double-barreled blaster, alongside the Riora-15 Blaster Rifle and Arp-4, the Soldiers of Black Sun are separated between the Private Military Corporation branch and the Criminal Empire Branch where despite fighting on the same side and for the same leaders, the PMC Side was said to house more powerful equipment compared to the Criminal Imperial side, this was mostly done because the PMC Side of Black Sun was mostly sent out in frontline warfare, compared to the Criminal Pirates side who were mostly used to guard certain structures or conduct raids against other criminal organizations. Munitions used 'Blaster Armaments' 'Vehicles and Capital Ships' 'Astropology' Black Sun held a massive amount of reach and influence, extending its tendrils of corruption deep in the various galactic governments of each era. It was infamous for its involvement in piracy and smuggling. But smuggling was just the tip of the iceberg of the galaxy-wide organization. It was involved in every known type of illegal activity; its information networks surpassed even the accuracy and scope of Imperial Intelligence. The resources available to Black Sun rivaled those belonging to a large planetary army, including foot soldiers. Below the leader of Black Sun were nine Vigos (Old Tionese for "nephew"). Each Vigo ruled over his or her own territory and sector. Trivia'' Category:Factions Category:Factions created by George Lucas